


After

by Wanderlust14



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trespasser Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlust14/pseuds/Wanderlust14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One last thing to do after the Exalted Council.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been away for a while, but Trespasser as inspired me to write again. So...here is some fluff to make it up for it.

Maxwell knew Dorian was awake even though he was laying still, resting his head on Maxwell's chest. Over the last two years, Maxwell learned how the man acted when he was asleep and when he was pretending to be asleep, though that happened a lot less over the past year. He knew why Dorian did it today and it took him a minute to school his face. It was their last day together and he did not want it come either. 

After taking a few breaths to recover, he reached out to stroke Dorian’s hair only to hit him on the nose. He looked at his stub of an arm. He had forgotten for a moment, had been sure he felt the smooth silk under his fingertips, but it was just his mind playing tricks on him again. He looked away, unable to deal with that today. He felt Dorian stir and then jumped when warm soft lips touched the surprising sensitive skin of the end of his arm. “If you still had the mark,” Dorian said quietly, “you would not be here right now.”

Maxwell smiled weakly, “I know, Amator. I just…well…I don’t regret living, I just need to get use to this. It is not easy.”

Dorian nodded and in attempt to lightened the mood said, “Well, I suppose that is fair and after everything, you, of all people, have a right to complain about it, which you don’t do enough.” 

Dorian gave him a look of disapproval and Maxwell grinned sheepishly. He should have mentioned the pain the mark was causing earlier, but he did not realize how quickly it was deteriorating. 

“I promise to complain more in the future.”

Dorian shook his head, “I can’t believe I am asking for that, but good. When I am in Tevinter…” He hesitated on the word, cleared his throat and then started again, “When I am in Tevinter I expect you to tell me what is going on. I don’t want to be constantly worried about you.”

Maxwell smiled, he knew Dorian would worry even if he did list every ache, bump, and bruise. “I promise.” He tried again and stroked Dorian’s hair with his hand this time, “And it won’t be too long. We are going to Antiva in a few months.”

Dorian smiled widely, “That is right, you did promise to take me someplace nice for a change. Of course, walking into the nest of the Crows makes me nervous. I can only imagine how many hits there are on your head.”

“Ah, I got in contact with one of Leliana’s friends from the Crows, Zevran promised things would be alright.”

“Trusting an Antivan Crow…and you wonder why I worry about you.”

Maxwell laughed, “No, I am pretty sure with how the last few years have gone, people should be a bit concern.”

“Yes, you do seem to have some of the worst luck in Thedas. I am pretty sure even Hawke has better luck than you.”

“I don’t know, I got pretty lucky last night.”

Dorian gave him an unamused look, though Maxwell saw his lips twitching upward, “And you think your luck will continue?”

“I am hopeful.” He looked at Dorian and knew this is the moment.

Dorian gazed back at him and frowned, “What is it?”

“Hang on.” Maxwell got up and went to a small bag he had been carrying around with him since Dorian went to Tevinter a month ago. He frowned with frustration at trying to open the little bag with one hand.

“Do you need help?”

“No,” Maxwell snapped and then sighed, his shoulders slumping. It was grating to have people always trying to help him, but he was not going to take that out on Dorian, especially right now, “Forgive me, no…and could you close your eyes for a minute. I have a surprise for you.”

Dorian cocked an eyebrow, but rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. “Is it a naughty surprise?”

“No, but…I am hoping you like it anyway.” It took another moment, but the bag was finally open and the ring was in his hand. 

“Disappointing,” Dorian said lightly.

Maxwell sat down on the bed and took a breath before saying, “Dorian.”

Dorian opened his eyes and looked at what Maxwell was holding out in the palm of his hand. Dorian gasped and looked completely overwhelmed. “Is…I…what is that?”

“It is a ring, Dorian.” Maxwell's lips twitched and then he looked at the ring again. “I know you are leaving for a while and it may…it may be a while before we get to be together permanently, but…I wanted you to have this, as a promise.”

“A promise of a future together?”

“Yes.” Maxwell looked at Dorian who was wiping his eyes, “I want to marry you Dorian.”

“I…” Dorian made a face and suddenly buried his face into Maxwell’s shoulder, “I promised myself I wouldn’t cry today. Why are you so good at making me doing that?”

Maxwell put his arms around Dorian, keeping the ring safe in one fist, “It is a gift, I suppose…is this a yes?”

Dorian gave a watery chuckle, but did not lift his head, “Yes, of course it is a yes, Amatus. You…you are my dearest friend and the man I love, more than anyone else in Thedas, could there be any doubt?”

Maxwell rested his head against Dorian’s, feeling tears of his own prick his eyes at the overwhelming mixture of joy and sorrow. “I just wanted to make sure. I didn’t want to presume anything.”

“Presume away, Amatus. We are going to be married.” Dorian finally pulled away, his eyes were red, but he was grinning. Maxwell held out the ring for Dorian who picked it up and then positioned it so Maxwell could grasp it with his fingertips. Maxwell smiled and after a moment, he slipped the ring onto Dorian’s finger. He then raised Dorian’s hand and kissed the ring. 

They looked at each other and then laughed with merriment of the knowledge that there was a future for them. They would be together, not today and not tomorrow, but someday and that ring and promise was enough for Maxwell. As he told Dorian once, this was real. Dorian gazed at him softly, cupping Maxwell's cheek with one hand, "How is it you can turn one of the worst days of my life into one of the best?"

"Another one of my gifts, I suppose." Maxwell said, returning that soft look.

Dorian leaned forward and gave him a kiss, which quickly grew heated.

“I guess we aren’t going to wait for the wedding night? Maxwell asked.

Dorian smirked and then said, “You are making me into an honest man, Amatus, not a good one.”

Maxwell laughed, “I tried.” 

They fell back on the bed and became lost in each other’s touch.

**Author's Note:**

> I know not everyone was thrilled with how Trespasser ended Dorian and Inquisitor's relationship, but considering how past romances have ended for me, having them talking, not disappeared, and not blowing up large religious institutions, I'll take it. Bioware has lowered my expectations for this sort of thing. 
> 
> Also, the trip to Antiva, during Trespasser, you do have the option to promise Dorian a trip someplace, so, they are definitely meeting up in the near future.


End file.
